Steel Bots
by Guardian Alpha
Summary: Coop, a guy from New Jersey,and his friend, Jamie, as well as a chick from the future, Kira, are recruited to assist in defending Earth from an invasion of Alien Monsters known as the "Glorft", along with this comes help from the Guardian of Steel. R&R
1. Metallic Awesomeness

Steel Bots  
>Chapter 1: Metallic Awesomeness!<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Megas XLR or any of the characters involved except Guardian S. Steel

Space… The final frontier… wait… sorry, wrong script.

Blackness filled space was everywhere when an explosion disrupted the serene peace.

Nearby an army of human forces defended against an army of green mechs.

A human mech engaged one of the green mechs in hand-to-hand combat while another one fired off a rifle into the oncoming forces.

Meanwhile another mech hovered in the back.

"Commander Kira!" A rugged voice shouted in the mech's console

A young red-headed woman sat in the cockpit and turned on the transmission. "Yes Colonel?" She asked

"How is the battle faring out there?" he asked

"Badly, we've already lost half of our foces and the Glorft keep coming." She answered

"That isn't good. Is the 'last resort' ready yet?" he asked

"Almost sir, we've got almost everything prepared." She answered

"Good work Commander, and god's speed." The Colonel said before cutting out.

KIra looked up from her console and charged into the fray assisting a pair of mechs as they attempted to fight out five of the green mechs. Kira quickly dispatched them and turned to the pair issuing orders to go elsewhere.

Kira turned in time to see a large ship appear from nowhere.

"The Flagship…" She said to herself. She looked at a small console to her right and the guage next to the symbol of a mech read 100%

"All forces retreat to the base, cover me." She said

"Ma'am yes Ma'am!" A hundred voice shouted over coms

She turned around and blasted off toward the base. As she approached a single rocket was launched into the space above the base. It broke apart to reveal a mech that was much larger than the one Kira was piloting now.

Meanwhile on the giant green-flagship a species of humanoids with octopus tentacles for chins watched the scene.

"What have they done with my prototype!" the leader shouted slamming his armored fist into the captain's chair

"Open fire!" the leader shouted aiming his finger at Kira as she approached the mech.

"Initializing attachment sequence." She said as a clear-glass tube extended toward the other mech. It locked into place and she left her pilot's seat. She then drifted toward the other mech as the flagship fired a barrage of blasts. Two of her soldiers shielded her from the blasts but were quickly destroyed. Kira was just within reach of the other mech when a blast hit the tube and shattered it. She floated in space for a moment as the mech jettisoned itself higher. She responded quickly as a glass orb with a hose attached projected itself around her head. Her boots flared with boosters and propelled herself after the mech.

Down below the base launched a single beam that hit a certain height beyond the mech and Kira, and it expanded into a large portal. The mech entered then Kira

The Glorft commander looked on in confused.

"What the Helft is that thing?" He shouted

"It's a time portal sir, we're picking up a large amount of temporal distortion around it." One of his lieutenants replied

"Then follow them. Do not lose track of the prototype!" the commander shouted pounding his fist into the chair again damaging the console on the arm. The flagship moved forward while the humans attempted to blast it down, their rounds bounced harmlessly off the Glorf flagship's shields as the giant cruiser entered the time-rift.

Meanwhile…

Two Jersey city guys walked down the streets, one a large man in a white shirt and a ripped red plaid vest and the other a skinny man with a green hoodie and black jacket and a blue sock-hat.

"I'm telling you man, this car is awesome." The larger man said proudly

"Coop, for the last time. It's a car, no matter how much you trick it out it still just a car." The other replied

"Jamie, Jamie, Jamie, you never learn! What's the point in having a car if you can't tweak it a little?" Coop asked as they entered the dump

"Coop, this better be, like, the best car in the history of the world, otherwise you're just wasting my time." Jamie said

"Trust me, it is." Coop led Jamie around a pile of destroyed cars and they found a single convertible that gleamed like it'd been freshly washed. The hood and sides were covered with flames and on the back were extensions that made the car five feet taller.

"Nice, still not the best car in the world though." Jamie said

"Wait for it." Coop answered as he got inside driver seat.

Jamie climbed in the passenger seat and buckled himself in.

Coop pressed a red button on the console and the car began to shake

"What is this Coop?" Jamie asked starting to freak out.

"Just wait." Coop said with his arms crossed.

Below them a giant mech ripped itself from the ground. It was blue with yellow flames along the arms and legs, On its back was two giant wings like the car, and at the head… was the car.

"Coop! What is this?" Jamie shouted

"I call it Megas." He said grinning

"Megas… nice name, let's take it for a spin." Jamie said instantly calming down.

Coop grinned as he grabbed the wheel "I thought you'd never ask." As Coop went to take a step, a giant portal opened and three mechs landed and took up offensive stances.

"What the?" Coop asked looking at them "Who are the freaks?"

"Hand over the prototype." Kira's voice echoed across the street.

"No way! This is my robot!" Coop shouted back

"Then be destroyed." Kira replied

As she said this the other two mechs charged toward Coop, ready to destroy him.

"Coop do something!" Jamie shouted throwing his arms up in front of him.

"Hold on!" Coop shouted as he picked up a game controller. He pressed a few buttons in rapid succession and Megas charged forward and shouldered the nearest Mech into a building. The other grabbed him from behind and wrapped its arms around them, binding Megas.

Coop pressed another set of buttons and Megas ducked back and slammed the bot's head into the ground. As the bot collapsed its arms released Megas.

"You're good, but not good enough to defeat me." Kira replied from her mech

"Bring it on." Coop said having Megas wave its fingers at her.

Kira charged and jumped in the air, lifting her foot to kick. Megas caught her mech's foot and slammed it into the ground shoving Kira into her console.

A few minutes later, and a lot of Kira failing Karate moves, her mech was destroy and she ejected.


	2. Even More Metallic Awesomeness

Steel Bots  
>Chapter 2: Even More Metallic Awesomness<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Megas XLR or any of the characters involved except Guardian S. Steel

Coop grinned to himself as Kira landed on the ground.

"Who are you?" She called up to him

"The name's Coop. C-O-O-P." he replied

"And Jamie." Jamie called out from the side.

Kira smacked her forhead. "Who's the pilot?" She asked

"That'd, be me." Coop replied pushing this thumb into his chest.

"How would you like to assist me in-"

"Pass." Coop said cutting her off

"But,"

"Listen lady. I just kicked you and your guys butts, I don't have to do anything for you." Coop replied

Kira sighed "Then how about you let me see how my mech is doing?" She asked

"Megas is my robot now." Coop replied

"Fine, then let me check on how Megas is doing." She corrected

"You know Coop, she looks pretty hot. We might get some points if we let her sit up here." Jamie added

"I see your point." Coop replied "Alright, we'll let you sit up here." Coop shouted back lowering Megas' hand to retrieve Kira.

After a few minutes of maneuvering Kira managed to get into the back seat. She looked at the console and was in shock

"What have you done with my robot?" She asked

"Hey hey, my robot. And I just made some improvements." Coop replied

"Improvements? You made it inoperable." She answered

"If it's so inoperable, how was he able to beat you guys?" Jamie asked

Kira remained silent.

Coop grinned to himself when suddenly a voice called up to him

"Are you the one known Coop?"

Coop turned and saw a young man in a full suit of gray armor standing in the street.

"Yeah, I am, and who wants to know?" Coop asked

"My name is Guardian S. Steel, I've come to ask you something." Steel answered

"Listen pal, I don't take orders from anyone." Coop shouted back

"Then so be it. Will you listen if I defeat you?" Steel asked

"Sure pal, whatever you say." Coop said grabbing his controller

"Coop! You really aren't going to fight him are you? He's unarmed." Kira said looking down at Steel who crouched into a fighting position.

"Listen Kira, it's his death wish." Coop replied before taking a deep breath and rapidly tapping some buttons.

Megas ducked ready to jump when a gray line streaked across its left arm. The ligament fell to the ground disconnected from the rest of the mech. Coop's console blared a warning that the arm was no longer functioning.

"What was that?" Jamie asked nearly screaming

"I don't know…" Coop replied "Maybe it was just the wiring." Coop turned back to Steel who still stood crouched down.

"Now, to take care of this guy." Coop crouched Megas again and again the gray line streaked across the right arm this time.

The ligament fell and Coop's display showed both arms inoperable.

"Hm… they were working just a second ago." He replied

"Maybe from your rough-housing, and 'improvements' Megas is no longer able to stand on its own." Kira replied from the back seat

"Hey hey! No back-seat drivers." Coop said

He turned to Steel who was no longer crouched.

"Him… but, how." Coop said to himself.

"Are you ready to listen to me?" Steel shouted "Your robot has been disarmed, literally."

"No way! I'm not out yet." Coop shouted.

He tapped a button on his console that read "Fire missles" Megas's arms flipped onto their undersides and the wrists opened up revealing a battery of rockets. They all fired toward Steel on the ground when the young man disappeared.

"Where'd he-" Megas jerked cutting Coop off

"What's going on?" Jamie asked

"I don't know… It says somethings pushing against us, but. I don't see anything." Coop answered looking around.

Steel's face appeared on Coop's display, behind him was the cockpit of a mech.

"Coop, listen to me. You will lose this battle, come to your senses and hear me out." Steel replied

"Never!" Coop shouted and turned off the small TV

He grabbed his controller and pressed an assortment of buttons.

Outside, Megas grabbed the air and attempted to suplex, but was clotheslined to the ground.

"Where is he?" Kira asked

"If you insist." Steel's voice echoed.

A large mech that was all gray appeared before them. On its arms were two large half-disks.

"What the?" Coop asked

"This is what was fighting all along Coop. Not me." Steel replied

"No way… A human mech with cloaking technology and an A.I." Kira whispered in awe. "How did you come across this technology?" Kira asked

"1. I'm not human, I am a Guardian. 2. We borrowed it from some others." He replied

"Sorry to interrupt Kira, but I'm about to turn this guy's bot into a tin can." Coop said inputting controls to get Megas back on its feet.

"I'm sorry Coop, if that's the way you feel." Steel answered. Two silver lines cut across Megas' legs disconnecting them from the body.

Steel stepped over the remains of Megas and lifted his bot's foot above the car.

"This is it." Jamie said shielding himself with his arms.

The foot moved down and the rest of the did the same, they heard a crash, but were still alive. They looked up to see Steel had planted his foot directly above the car. He leaned his mech down on the now extended knee.

"Are you willing to listen to me now?" He asked

Coop nodded inside his car "Yeah, sure, go ahead. What do you want?" Coop asked

Steel sighed "It's a long story, but for now, all you need to know is that my people are going to war in three months time and we need all the help we can get." Steel explained

"Sweet, a fight, why didn't you just say so. Though, in three months I don't think I can have Megas repaired." Coop replied

"Leave that to me." Steel answered.


	3. Fights, Fights, and War

Steel Bots  
>Chapter 3: Fights, Fights, and War<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Megas XLR or any of the characters involved other than Guardian S. Steel

"So, Coop, now what?" Kira asked as the three of them watched Steel carry the pieces of Megas to their former positions and mystically weld them into place.

"He offered me a fight. I'm gonna take it, in three months I'll be ready to beat anything." Coop replied

"So you say, but what about now, what about the Glorft?" Kira asked

"The who?" Jamie and Coop replied

Kira sighed "There a race of highly-advanced Aliens that have the idea of destroying humanity to make a perfect universe. My mission was to capture one of their newer mechs and repurpose it for human use, then take it into the past, find a pilot to train it and have them fight the Glorft. Unfortunately the time portal launched me and Megas separately and we went back too far." Kira explained

"So, Megas is some alien robot that humans stole and improved?" Coop asked

"Basically, yes." Kira replied

Coop was silent for a moment. "That's sweet!" He shouted

"Done!" Steel called from Megas' body

The three looked over to see a perfect Megas standing tall as before.

"I even replaced the rockets you wasted." Steel put in as he approached them

"Thanks buddy." Coop said giving him a slap on the back, but bruising his own hand instead.

"Don't worry about it, oh! And my body is extremely durable, so I don't suggest hitting me." He answered in response to Coop's throbbing hand.

"Steel, what are you doing here, exactly?" Kira asked

"I've told you already. I was sent here by the Guardians to recruit Coop to help us in our upcoming war." Steel explained

"yes yes, but what about the glorft here on Earth?" She asked

Steel looked around "I don't see any Glorft."

Another time portal opened and hundreds of Glorft Mechs poured out surrounding Coop and the others.

"You were saying?" Jamie asked, irritated.

Steel chuckled "My bad." He quickly disappeared as his mech came to life.

"Get back into Megas. I'll cover you." He said

The commander watched the fight as his flagship exited the portal.

"What have they done to my prototype!" he asked

"Sir, our sensors are indicating that there are 50% of the prototypes pieces unaccounted for, most of them necessary." His lieutenant stated

"That means they can't fight us. Excellent. Bring me my prototype!" He shouted slamming his hand into the captain's chair a third time destroying the arm entirely.

The surrounding mechs all moved toward Megas.

Steel's mech put its hands to the ground and a large cube of steel emerged surrounding Coop and the others, as well as Megas.

"When you're ready, tap the wall." Steel said to them before he ran off to fight the Glorft.

Coop and the others got into the car and looked around at each other.

"Do we really have to do this?" Jamie asked

"Yes, for the sake of humanity you must stop them." Kira replied

"Besides, Steel fixed Megas, and I don't leave my debts unpaid." Coop replied

"Except your phone, your electric, your water." Jamie began

"Hey! I paid for those." Coop said

"Just go already!" Kira shouted

Coop had Mega reach out and touch the steel cube which was absorbed by the earth below. He looked around and saw most of the Glorft had been drawn away from Megas, as Steel moved toward the flagship. The few that had remained immediately looked to Coop and attacked. Coop dispatched them quickly and ran towards Steel. He jumped into the fight and helped him dispatch the rest of the of Gloft forces.

"That's it. Prepare my Mech!" The commander shouted from his chair as he stood and walked toward the back part of the ship.

Steel and Coop clapped each other on a job well done when a single beam emitted from the ship and grew larger as it deposited a giant mech on the battlefield.

"That's a Hyper-Class Glorft Mech. No one's ever been able to defeat one." Kira explained

"Well set that record to one." Coop said as he charged toward the Glorft robot.

The giant mech flicked its finger and sent Megas flying. Steel caught them and set Megas on the ground.

"You can't charge this one Coop, keep to something simple." Steel explained.

Coop nodded "Right, simple… simple…" he looked through his mind and an image of him press the 'fire missles' button appeared. He grinned

"Alright, simple it is." He said pressing the fire missles button again, as well as 'fire more missles' and 'fire all the missles'

Steel looked over his console and found the control he was looking for 'nuke 'em'

He pressed this and both mechs opened their chests, arms, legs, and head (In Steel's case) and fired all of the rockets. The glorft mech took the hit and flew out of the smoke and through five buildings.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Coop shouted as the mech closed their launchers.

Steel grinned to himself, but then noticed himself beginning to fade.

"Coop! You're on your own, I've gotta get back to the Guardians." Steel shouted

"Aw man, but we just got started." Coop said

"Well take him down and launch a few missles at him for me then." Steel said grinning as he faded away

"You got it." Coop said determined. He rushed forward and the fight continued as he punched huge pieces of the hyper-model mech and eventually when it fell on its back he pressed the 'for Steel' button and a missle launcher appeared on his wrist. He put it at the mech's face just before the commander ejected out and fire destroying the mech entirely, as well as five miles of Jersey city. As the fight ended and Coop looked around he said

"Anyone wanna get a smoothie?" as they saw the whole five miles had been wiped out.


	4. Bonus Guardian Chapter

Steel Bots:  
>Chapter 4: Guardian Bonus Chapter<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved except for the Guardians.

Steel appeared and looked around, before him was a group of nine.

He jumped back immediately when one turned around and revealed itself as a skeleton in a suit.

"Who are you?" he asked

"My name is Brook." He replied

"Gatescholar!" Steel shouted angrily

Gate appeared behind a young man wearing a straw hat

"Yes?" he asked

"Who are they?" he asked pointing at the straw-hats

"The straw-hat pirates." Gatescholar explained

"What are they doing here?" Steel asked

"Well, we're down to one guy left and he's only bringing two people, so we figured we'd start bringing in the large groups first because the teleporter is malfunctioning and we're too busy to try and fix it, trying to get everyone through and all. Anyway, how did Coop respond?" Gatescholar asked

"It took some negotiating, but eventually I got him to agree." Steel explained

"Good, that means we can bring them in later. Anyway-"

A single beam released from the right side of the room, both guardians looked over and saw Naruto step off the teleporter platform.

"Wow… this place Is amazing." Naruto said when he noticed Fire

"Hey!" he shouted running over.

Fire grinned at the blond-headed ninja and the two exchanged greetings before they began to discuss other topics.

"That's one sir." Lightning replied from the teleporter controls.

"How many more?" Gatescholar asked

"eleven." Lightning replied

"Sheesh, at that rate we should've done them first." Gatescholar sighed

"Well, what do we need done now Gatescholar?" Steel asked

"Well, there's a lot to be done. See what you can find around with everybody else." Gatescholar replied

"Understood sir!" He shouted

"Knock the sir stuff off, the chief isn't here yet!" Lightning called.


End file.
